Mario references in Eddsworld
Mario is a fictional video game character created by Nintendo developer Shigeru Miyamoto. He first appeared in the arcade game Donkey Kong in 1981. One of Edd Gould's animations, Mario Madness, centers around Mario. References Some of Edd's animations and comics as well as Eddsworld: Legacy contain Mario-related references. ''Edd Again *The giant monkey that attacks the building in Edd's dream shares its design with the original 1981 artwork of Donkey Kong from the arcade game of the same name. Donkey Kong is one of Mario's on-again-off-again rivals, and has appeared in several ''Mario spin-offs such as Mario Kart and Super Smash Bros. *When Edd and Matt walk into the store, you can see the GameBoy Advance game Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga in the display window. ''Eddsworld Christmas Special *As Edd, Tom and Tord ride in Santa's sleigh, a Christmas-style remix of the overworld theme from the Super Nintendo Entertainment System game ''Super Mario World plays. ''This World of Edd *As Edd starts (literally) changing the world, a techno remix of the athletic theme from ''Super Mario World plays. ''5 Questions For Edd *1RandomFatDude asks Edd who he thinks would win in a fight: Donkey Kong or Ben Folds. Edd responds by saying Donkey Kong would kick Ben Folds' ass because he is the size of 2 double-decker buses. Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007 *At the end of the eddisode, Mario's younger brother Luigi can be seen as one of the Ghostbusters, obviously a reference to the 2001 Nintendo GameCube game ''Luigi's Mansion. Also, Luigi can be seen holding his Poltergust 3000 vacuum cleaner from said video game. ''25ft Under the Seat *As Edd, Tom, and Matt travel into Atlantis, a remix of the underwater theme from the original ''Super Mario Bros. plays. ''Climate Change *The electricians at the power plant are seen in red overalls and blue undershirts, the same outfit Mario wears in the original ''Donkey Kong arcade game and the original Super Mario Bros. *Also, when the black pollution cloud starts floating away, it starts humming notes from the original Super Mario Bros. overworld theme. ''Fun Dead *The license plate on the gang's car reads "130985 SMB". "SMB" is obviously short for ''Super Mario Bros., but the "130985" is short for the game's original Japanese release date: September 13, 1985. *One of the toys that Matt is carrying is a plush white Mario. ''Mirror Mirror * When Tamara is seen talking to Barry Black in the magic shop, a plush of Roy Koopa, one of the Koopaling bosses who first appeared in ''Super Mario Bros. 3, is seen on the shelf behind him. ''The End * When Tom is searching for a new home in the beginning of Part 2, he looks in several apartments that contain Boos, enemies first introduced in Ghost Houses in ''Super Mario Bros. 3. Also, the kid at the end is seen wearing Mario's signature clothes. References in Comics *In Comic No. 3, Edd and Matt are playing a video game and Matt goes: "Ha ha! Take That, Bowser!". Bowser is the name of the main antagonist in the Super Mario series. *In Comic 157, the plumber that comes to look at Edd's sink bears a striking resemblance to Mario, complete with a big black moustache, blue overalls, and matching red hat and undershirt. References in the Stuff Menu *In the "Lots of faces" sketch collab by Edd, Paul and Matt, one of the faces is Mario's face. *There is a drawing of Tom as a Shy Guy. Shy Guys are common "Mario" enemies who first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 2; they have later gone on to be recurring characters in the Mario sports titles and others. *In the 19 August, 2010 update, a drawing of Mario was added to the menu. The drawing showed Mario in a trenchcoat and sunglasses carrying a boombox over his head. The boom-box also has a POW Block in the center, the POW Block resembling its in-game sprite from Super Mario Bros. 2. Gallery Bb2.png|Mario holding his boom-box high. Mario sink.PNG|The Mario-esque plumber looking at Edd's sink from Comic 157. Luigighostbuster.PNG|Luigi as a Ghostbuster in the back from Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007. electricians.PNG|Paul and a co-worker wearing Mario-esque overalls and undershirts in Climate Change. superstar.PNG|''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' available on display in the window of the store from Edd Again. mario.JPG|Mario's face from the "Lots of faces" drawing. tomguy.jpg|Tom as a Shy Guy, holding an empty bottle. Mario fanart from 2005.jpg|Mario fanart from 2005 2v5yrm.jpg|Two copies of New Super Mario Bros. 2 and a copy of Mario Kart 7 are on the shelf in the upper right corner Capture4.JPG|The "130985 SMB" license plate Category:Content